Mistletoe kisses
by IvoryNemRodd
Summary: When Amy saw Sonic and Sally kissing, all the sonic team girls declared war. will Sonic ever fix his mistake. Major Sally bashing. please submit revenge plots and ideas. Please review. Sonamy after some hard secrets revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**This is in honor of Christmas. Hope ya like it**

"_jingle bells jingle bell rock" _Amy Rose sang while putting up mistletoe in the kitchen doorway. Today it was going to be knuckles' angel island Christmas party. Everybody would be happy and cheerful. "_I hope I can get sonic to kiss me this year" Amy thought with a giggle_

_I really love the holidays_

_Its wonderful time of the year_

_I can hear the sleigh bells ringing in the air_

_The sound of joyous laughter everywhere_

"_I do. I could imagine me and Sonic by the sunset about to kiss" _Amy said dreaming of her fantasy

_A winter wonderland I see_

_Snowing is falling silently_

Cream sang in the kitchen making brownies and cheese was putting frosting.

_Tiny lights aluminates the peaceful night_

_Everybody shining bright_

_It's a celebration_

_Time for all the world to see_

_Songs of every nature _

_It's a celebration_

"lets see what to wear" Amy said looking in her closet. She found a black long sleeve shirt with a silver snowflake, a pair of dark blue denim jean, a pair of worn out brown combat boots, her dark green knee long coat, her Santa hat, and white gloves. "hey Cream, party time" Amy called out. Cream popped out in her elf outfit. A dark green jagged tunic with red and white stockings, and a elf hat. Then Amy's dogs, Spike a bulldog with a Santa hat, Soda pop a black and white Siberian husky, and Melody(**my dog's name)** a French poodle with an attitude. "Hey guys wanna come" Amy said petting Melody's head. They all barked. "lets go on our motorcycles Amy" cream said throwing her the keys. Amy's was red motorcycle(**think of Sonia's in sonic underground) **with a passenger seat where spike, soda pop, and melody fit and put on their helmets. Cream got her gold air scooter, They arrived at the shrine and spike, soda pop, and melody met up with sonic's Labrador Muttski. Amy looked for Sonic and saw him making out with the …Bitch…..

Amy started growling and was about to bat the living sh*t out of sonic till cream got her hand. "_what the f*ck is that slut here"_ Rouge was as pissed as hell and Blaze wanted to kill Sally for saying she couldn't get a man till she died. So the girls came up with a evil diabolical involving broken hearts, shadow's gun, a blow torch and some peanut butter.

**So what did you think. You guys come up with the plan. The song intro Beauty of the seasons by Disney princesses.**


	2. Chapter 2 Sonic's mom is a bitch

**This is my friend's diabolical I'm sorry for this chapter and sally………..go to naraku**

"Okay everyone, time for singing" Vector announced on the mike. "first off we have blaze and amy singng if I were a boy"

Amy and Blaze smirked, they knew what the plan is. First break up sally and sonic.

_Blaze-_

_If I were a boy even just for a day_

_I'd roll out of bed in the morning_

_And throw on what I wanted_

_And go drink beer with the guys_

_Amy-_

_And chase after girls_

_I'd kick it with who I wanted_

_And I'd never confronted for it_

_Cuase they stick up for me_

_Both-_

_If I were a boy_

_I think I could understand_

_How it feels to love a girl_

_I'd swear I'd be a better man_

_I'd listen to her_

_Cuase I know how it hurts_

_When you lose the one you wantedcuase he's taken you for granted_

_And everything you had got destroyed_

"We're gonna stop it at that cause I have a tributre to our blue boys Mom" Everyone wined awww but sonic had the face that said "WTF, my mom?"

_Amy-_

_Welll_

_Sonic's mom's a bitch, she's a big fat bitch_

_She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world_

_She's a stupid bitch, if there ever was a bitch_

_She's a bitch to all the boys and girls_

Everyone was going oooooohhh, that's gotta burn

_On Monday's she's a bitch_

_On Tuesday she's a bitch_

_On Wednesday thru Saturday she's a bitch_

_Then on Sunday just to be different_

_Shes u super king kamehameha biotch_

" shut your f*cking mouth amy" sonic screamed out. While Shadow and Knuckles hold him down.

_Have you ever met my friend Sonic's mom,_

_She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world_

_She's a mean old bitch, she has stupid hair, she's a bitch(x14 times)_

_She's a stupid bitch, Sonic's mom a bitch_

_And she's such a dirty bitch_

Rouge, blaze, Cream, and Tails came singing the song one by one in Spanish, Korean, japenese, and Chinese. Amy finally ended it with the classic chhaaaa. Sonic was getting tougher to hold on to. His eyes were crimson red and he wanted to kill. Sonic broke loose, and was about to attack amy with a hard spin dash but Shadow used a chaos shield with sonic bouncing off. "that is cruel amy, and low even for you" Rouge admitted. "it getts crueler with each Chapter" amy said smiling evily.

**Woah. That's has got to hurt sonic. Tails sang it because Sonic dated the girl he liked.**


	3. I'm So Sorry!

**Sorry!I apologize to everyone who reviewed and fell in love with these stories. I just lost that spot in my heart for Sonic the Hedgehog and anything related to that and I'm trying to find it again. I know. I know. Excuses excuses. I'm lost and I'm using mapquest to figure a way out. **

**Just to let you know, I've been a devoted fan since i was five. So i just need to rekindle that fangirl fire to finish the stories. I will finish the stories eventually, hopefully before time ends. Life's a bitch. Making me lose fangirlism over Sonic!(Crying)**

**So thank you to everyone who enjoyed these crappy stories I wrote in my adolescence. I'm so happy. Hopefully, one day i shall finish them as an adult. (And i'm such a bitch, that i haven't read a single review for this account since last year. I'm a bitch i know _)(sobbing)**

**I love you all, thank you so much. (I know this isn't gonna be nice, but I am still continuing to write fanfiction for Joker/clover/heart no kuni no Alice, Hetalia Axis Power, and Kuroshitsuji with my friend, WerewolvesBite.** **I'm probably going to delete this account and go under a new name.)(More sobbing)**

**I love you peeps. Keep reading! And remember, _Make Pasta!Not War!(finally cracks a smile)_**


End file.
